The present invention is directed to a multi-functional tool for applying a fluid treatment agent to plant life, and in particular, is directed to a tool having the capability of selectively applying a liquid agricultural agent both externally and internally depending upon the nature of the plant life being treated.
In applying liquid agents, and in particular liquid herbicides to plant life, it is common to use two separate application tools during two separate application procedures. In order to effectively apply a liquid agent such as a herbicide to thick plant life such as a tree, it is necessary to first cut into the tree and thereafter apply the agent internally in what is commonly referred to as a "hack and squirt" application. This procedure generally requires two tools, a cutting tool such as an ax or hatchet, and a spray applicator to apply the liquid agent once the cut has been made. The spray applicator may also be used to apply the liquid agent externally to other smaller plant life.
The hack and squirt application procedure may be accomplished by the use of a single tool marketed under the name Hypo-Hatchet, which is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,402 issued Nov. 22, 1966. This tool is similar to a hatchet and includes a handle and a cutting blade mounted to the working end of the tool. A blade nozzle is positioned in close proximity to the leading edge of the cutting blade, and inertia operated switch means are provided which include a member movable by inertial forces resulting from swinging the tool and impact with a tree to both load and discharge a predetermined dosage of fluid into the tree as the tool cuts into the tree. In practice, the Hypo-Hatchet exhibits certain disadvantages. In the first instance, the tool is in the nature of a hatchet in which the cutting blade is not readily replaceable, thereby limiting the useful life of the overall tool. Additionally, the blade spray nozzle is positioned close to the leading edge of the cutting blade and thus is subject to clogging or blockage when the blade is cut into the tree. The Hypo-Hatchet is adapted to apply only predetermined dosages of the liquid chemical agent during each cutting maneuver, thereby precluding the user from controlling the quantity of material applied by applying a quantity of liquid greater or lesser than the predetermined dosage as might be required in certain applications. Finally, because the blade spray nozzle is located close to the cutting blade, the Hypo-Hatchet may only be used effectively for applying a liquid agent in a "hack and squirt" application. It cannot be used to effectively apply the liquid to plant life which is to be sprayed externally because discharge of liquid from the tool is dependent upon the swinging motion and cutting action of the tool and because of the close proximity of the cutting blade to the spray nozzle which necessarily interferes with the aim of the user, adversely affects the user's ability to efficiently maneuver the tool, and adversely affects the range, direction and quantity of liquid material sprayed from the nozzle. Therefore, as a practical matter, even when a Hypo-Hatchet is used in a "hack and squirt" application procedure, a separate application using a different application tool is also required to externally spray plant life which cannot be treated by the "hack and squirt" application method because this tool has no dual spray capability.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single improved multi-functional application tool in which a fluid agricultural treatment agent, including a liquid herbicide, may be selectively applied using the "hack and squirt" operation to plant life for which this procedure is most effective, while having the capability of independently externally spraying other plant life for which the "hack and squirt" procedure can not be effectively employed. It is a further object of the invention to provide a multi-functional liquid applicator in which the quantity of liquid material applied by the user, either by the "hack and squirt" procedure or by external spraying, is within the control of the user. It is another object of the invention to provide a multi-functional applicator tool having a useful life in excess of that of the known applicator tools. Further objects and advantages of the tool of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.